


Jealousy & I love you’s

by Peaches_it



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Mike Wheeler, Jealousy, Mileven, mileven angst, mileven fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_it/pseuds/Peaches_it
Summary: it’s weird, how El has this affect on him. Mike loves her scent, how soft and comforting her skin is when she hugs him, how she makes him blush by just touching him and how he always wants to be right next to her.he just, loves her.AKA El gets asked out by a boy and Mike finally says I love you.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Jealousy & I love you’s

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors I just got an idea and started writing.

Mike wasn’t the jealous type, ok maybe he was. 

He just thought he wasn’t because whenever he saw El laugh with Lucas and Dustin there wasn’t a heart drop or a pull at his stomach. 

but today,

those are the exact things he’s feeling as he watches a boy he’s never met in his life flirt with his girlfriend. 

how did he end up here? oh right.

It was valentines. Today was the day he would finally tell El that he loves her. It’s the least she deserves, really. He still hadn’t been able to get it out and he could tell that El was slowly but surely becoming more hesitant about his feelings. 

So, he had gotten into Nancys car with roses, chocolates, and courage.

Courage, that fell completely when Nancy said, “Is that El?” 

Mike looked out of the window just in time to see a guy grab her hands. They were standing to the side of El’s new house where there seemed to be privacy. 

Privacy that El didn’t need to have with a boy that was obviously better looking then Mike. 

Nancy pauses. “Should I interrupt?” El still hadn’t noticed them since they were still a couple feet away. 

“Jeez Mike you look like you’re about to break down, chill. I’m sure he’s just asking her out and you know El! she’ll say-“

“Yes. She’ll say yes, Nancy.” he says, his voice is soft as he looks at the scene in front of them. 

“What- Why would you think that?”

“Max said it herself.” Mike explains quietly. 

“El thinks I don’t love her anymore and Max said that if I didn’t tell her soon that she would end up moving on.” 

he sighs shakily. “I didn’t expect the day to come so soon but it’s whatever..” 

He’s not about to cry in front of his older sister. 

There’s a sigh, then Nancys pulling up to the driveway and opening the door angrily. 

“Wh-What are you doing?!” She doesn’t answer him, just slams the door and marches to the boy and El. 

“I- thank you, but I.. I don’t like you. I’m sorry.” El pulls her hands away but Blake tugs them back. 

“Please Jane, give me a chance. I’ll love you forever.”

El really wishes it was Mike telling her all these romantic things.

“No.” She tries again. Why was it so hard for this boy to understand? they’d been like this for 10 minutes now and she was tired. 

“Your hands are warm and sweaty, it means your nervous right? So you do like me.”

The boy inches his face closer to hers and suddenly she’s pulling her hands out of his tight grip and slapping him across the face. 

“I said No! My hands are sweating because you’ve been holding them for ten minutes! That’s how long i’ve been telling you that I don’t like you! do you understand?!” 

a twig crunches and El turns her head to  
see Nancy and Mike staring at her in awe. Blake stands and runs away. 

“Mike! Nancy!” She hugs them both at the same time not noticing the smirk Nancy sends Mikes way or the way Mike blushes and glares at his sister. 

“Hey El! was that boy bothering you?!” Nancy asks. She nods. 

“I kept saying no and he was being stupid.” Mike and Nancy snort at her insult. 

“Is Jonathan home?” 

“Yes, in the kitchen helping Joyce make dinner.” 

Nancy thanks her then leaves her alone with Mike.

“Are you okay?” She asks with soft concern. They're walking up to the house when she asks. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.. I’m just thinking.” He replies just as soft. 

“What’re you thinking about?” She pokes his cheek and he blushes pushing her away lightly, then he’s leaning into her again. 

it’s weird, how El has this affect on him. Mike loves her scent, how soft and comforting her skin is when she hugs him, how she makes him blush by just touching him and how he always wants to be right next to her. 

He just, loves her. 

“I’m thinking about.. you.” El grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together. 

“Yeah?”

Mike smiles at her.

“Yeah.”

Time goes by pretty quickly and soon it’s night time and El sneaks Mike into her room. 

“We’ll get in trouble if I sleep in here.” Mike points out. 

“leave in the morning before they wake up!” 

Mike doesn’t argue just sighs when his back hits the soft mattress. El joins him and they lay on their backs staring at the dark ceiling. 

“Mike?” El says softly.

“Yeah?” Mike replies turning his head to look at her. 

“Do.. do you love me?” Mikes heart starts beating way to fast and suddenly his blush is lighting up the dark room. 

he must’ve taken to long to answer because El speaks up again. 

“It’s okay, if you don’t.” 

“El..”

“I want you to be happy.” 

he sits up and stares at El who seems to be smiling reassuringly. Then, he’s moving without thinking and soon he’s hovering over her still body. 

“I love you, El.” 

“...Promise?”

“I promise.” 

there lips connect and nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to contact me for any reason: @mileven.daily on instagram. You matter, Never forget that <33


End file.
